Celos
by Gealaich
Summary: Este es el primer fic que escribí sobre esta serie y es un poquito peculiar, intenté que fuera divertido, pero no creo que lo consiguiera de todo y no es una gran historia, en fin... Es un DeanCass, chico/chicoangel y en él ambos personajes están fuera de carácter. Las críticas buenas y malas son bien recibidas y gracias a quienes han leído mis anteriores fics.


7

CELOS

Dean entró en el primer bar que encontró en la autopista. Llevaba conduciendo más de doce horas y estaba sumamente cansado. Tras aparcar a su Nena entró. Nada más atravesar la puerta la camarera, una atractiva morena de ojos grises, lo llamó señalándole uno de los taburetes que estaban libres. Con paso cansado, Dean Winchester, se sentó frente a la mujer que le regaló su mejor sonrisa.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, vaquero? – Preguntó con un fuerte acento texano.

- Una birra. – Pidió antes de derrumbarse en el taburete.

Mientras la mujer tiraba la cerveza, Dean miró por duodécima vez su móvil. Su puñetero ángel no había dado señales de vida en cuatro días, lo que estresaba sobremanera a Dean Winchester. Desquiciado utilizó el dial rápido para hablar con su hermano Sam, que se encontraba en una cacería en Tenesse acompañando a Bobby.

- ¡Ey! – Lo saludó animado Sammie desde el otro lado del teléfono.

- ¡Ey! – Contestó él con desgana.

- Déjame adivinar, Cass sigue sin llamar y te estás poniendo enfermo.

- ¿Es que ese puñetero tipo no sabe hacer una llamada para confirmar que se encuentra en perfectas condiciones? ¿Es tan difícil, joder?

A ver, tú y yo nos separamos ayer por la tarde y desde entonces nos hemos telefoneado unas diez veces.

¡Hostia que no es tan complicado!

¡Coger. El. Puto. Teléfono!

- Sí, bueno, no lo es para nosotros porque tenemos una relación fraternal obsesiva-compulsiva de codependencia, tras toda una vida así ya estamos acostumbrados. – Bromeó Sam. – Cass… bueno… es un ángel, tienes que darle… margen.

- Sí, puede que tengas razón, pero le pienso cantar las cuarenta cuando se aparezca.

¿Cuándo te reúnes conmigo otra vez?

La caza es aburrida si tú estás pateando seres sobrenaturales con Bobby.

- Pasado mañana, resulta que esta banshee es una zorra muy lista.

- No os puedo dejar solos. – Sentenció Dean con autosuficiencia. - ¿Me reúno con vosotros?

- No seas ridículo, nosotros nos las apañamos muy bien sin ti, además tienes que atrapar al espíritu que está acechando en Lawrence.

- Ok. Te dejo que ya me han traído mi birra, si necesitáis mi ayuda…

- Sí, mami, si necesitamos tu ayuda te llamamos. – Rió Sam antes de colgar el teléfono para no darle la oportunidad de contestar.

- ¡Maldito crío! – Bufó, después cogió la cerveza que le ofreció la camarera.

- Cielo, el malhumor no le sienta nada bien a tu preciosa cara. – Murmuró ella, después le guiñó un ojo y se alejó.

El teléfono de Dean sonó en su bolsillo, él lo buscó y lo cogió.

- ¿Sí, Samantha?

- ¿Quién es Samantha? – Indagó una voz muy cabreada desde el otro lado de la línea. - ¿Estás ligando otra vez en los bares, Dean Winchester?

- ¡Joder, Cass era hora de que dieras señales de vida!

- ¿Quién es Samantha? – Insistió el ángel.

- ¿Te has pasado cuatro días sin llamarme y te atreves a preguntarme quién es Samantha? ¡Eres un cabrón!

- No tuve tiempo de ponerme en contacto contigo...

- ¿Eso es todo lo que me vas a decir?

- Hm… ¿lo siento?

- Mucho mejor.

- Ahora explícame quién es Samantha.

- Pensaba que eras Sam, el muy cabrón me ha colgado el teléfono.

- Hummju…

¿Dónde estás ahora?

- En un bar de Texas, en la Séptima Avenida con la Tercera. – Respondió, pero desde el otro lado sólo se oyó el pitido de un teléfono colgado. - ¡Será hijo de puta! – Gruñó, después se bebió de golpe la cerveza y llamó a la camarera. - ¿Me pones otra, preciosa?

- Así que no estabas ligando, ¿no? – Susurró una voz a su lado.

- ¡Hostia, Cass me vas a matar de un infarto, joder! – Dean se giró hacia el ángel.

- No te puedo dejar la correa suelta. – Dio por contestación el aludido, después se sentó al lado de Dean, acercándose todo cuánto esos taburetes del bar le permitían. Cuando la camarera entró en su campo de visión con la cerveza de Dean le lanzó una mirada amenazadora, que ella ignoró.

- Me alegro de verte. – Dean sonrió al Castiel, lo que apaciguó el ánimo del más anciano.

- Bebe con moderación, cariño. – Dijo la camarera, después le guiñó un ojo a Dean.

_Tranquilízate, Castiel. Eres un ángel, tienes que tener paciencia y amar a todos los seres humanos por igual… incluso a las camareras que te quieren robar a tu novio._

- ¿Estás bien? – Indagó Dean.

- Claro. – Cass llamó a la camarera. – Un whiskey.

- Oye vaquero. – La camarera alzó una ceja hacia Dean. - ¿Crees que tu amigo con esa cara de bueno será capaz de beberse el whiskey?

- No te dejes engañar por su envoltorio, es un tipo duro. – Afirmó el Winchester.

_Cálmate, Castiel. Eres un ángel, no tienes que sentirte amenazado por esta camarera aunque esté ligando con tu novio. Bien, si le hago entender sutilmente que Dean no está libre lo dejará en paz. – _Pensó, después deslizó su mano con cuidado hacia la de Dean.

El primogénito de John acarició a su vez la mano de su ángel. Unos segundos después la camarera volvió, pero no pareció darle la menor importancia a ambas manos unidas.

- Ten. – Le ofreció a Castiel. – Oye, cielo, ¿te juegas cien pavos a que no será capaz de beberse el whiskey de un trago? – Comentó mirando hacia Dean. – Si lo no lo bebe, me pagarás una ronda al salir de mi turno, además de los cien pavos.

- Hecho. – Dean colocó un billete de cien sobre la mesa. – Oye, Cass no me falles, ¿ok?

_Soy un ángel._

_Un. ángel. _

_No voy a matar a esa camarera aunque sea diabólica y parezca un súcubo._

_Ángel, obligación de amar a todos los seres humanos._

- Cass consiguió ordenar sus pensamientos y se bebió de un trago el vaso de whiskey.

- ¡Increíble! – La camarera sonrió a Dean. – Te debo cien pavos y te invito a esta ronda, cariño.

- Ya te dije que no te fiaras de su aspecto. – Dean se encogió de hombros, después le dedicó una sonrisa canalla a la camarera que ahogó un suspiro al observar a semejante espécimen.

- ¿Siempre tienes que hacer eso? – Preguntó indignado Castiel. - ¿Es que no sabes hablar con una mujer sin coquetear?

- ¿Celoso? – Dean se giró hacia Cass con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

- No. – Cass le dio la espalda a Dean, cuando la camarera volvió le tendió una cerveza a Dean, al hacerlo su mano se deslizó sobre la de Dean con lo que le salió humo por las orejas.

- Salgo en un minuto, ¿salimos a divertirnos, cielo? – La camarera se aproximó a Dean. – Puede venir tu colega si quiere, tengo una amiga que le iría perfecta.

_Se acabó. Soy un ángel, pero hay ocasiones en las que uno tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer._

En un gesto brusco Castiel abrazó a Dean de la cintura, aproximó su cuerpo hacia el suyo y le arrancó un beso cargado de pasión que logró que el temple de Dean se rompiera y lanzara un sonoro suspiro. Cuando sus cuerpos se separaron, la camarera se giró apresuradamente y se alejó de la pareja que se contemplaba embelesada.

- ¡Iba siendo hora de que reaccionaras y me besaras propiamente! – Dean acarició la mejilla de Castiel con ternura.

- ¿Has hecho esto apropósito? – Indagó Castiel.

- Claro que sí, tonto.

- ¿Y por qué?

- Cariño, a veces necesito que me digas que me quieres o que lo demuestres al menos…

- Ya sabes que te quiero…

- Pero ya no me lo dices nunca.

Estás tan ocupado con tus asuntos del trabajo que te olvidas de mí…

¡Has estado cuatro días sin llamarme! ¿Cómo te atreves?

¡Yo estaba desesperado preguntándome si te habría pasado algo, joder!

- Soy un ángel, inmortal,

¿Recuerdas?

- ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Te han matado ya dos veces en mi presencia!

- ¿Estabas preocupado, mi cazador?

- ¡Hostia claro que sí! ¡Siempre me preocupo, eres un puto dolor de cabeza!

- A veces me olvido de lo sensible que eres. – Castiel acarició la mejilla de Dean, después besó su frente, bajó por su mejilla, le robó un pequeño besito en la comisura y terminó su recorrido en su boca. Enloqueciendo en el proceso a Dean, que gruñía de pura frustración por querer algo más que Cass no le daba.

- ¿Si le dejo cien pavos será suficiente? – Cuestionó Cass, pero al final dejó 200 dólares. - ¡Te dejo aquí el dinero! – Dijo.

Después se adueñó de la boca de Dean, rodeó a su cazador por la cintura y se tele transportó con él a otro sitio.

La joven se giró para ir a cobrar al rubio que había querido merendarse y a su novio, pero ya no estaban. En lugar de ellos había doscientos dólares en la barra. Los miró, cogió el importe de las bebidas y el resto se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

¡Bien sabe Dios que se merecía esa propina por haber perdido a ese tío en manos de otro hombre!

Cuando Dean abrió los ojos se encontró en el Empire State.

- Esto es tan cliché, Cass. – Susurró mirando a su ángel fijamente a los ojos.

- Te amo, Dean Winchester. – Contestó Cass. – Te amaré siempre, así que, por favor, no me pongas celoso con mujeres insulsas porque en una de estas me pierdo y asesinó a una inocente.

- ¿Es tan difícil decirlo?

- No.

- ¿Me quieres?

- ¡Ya sabes la contestación!

- ¡Dímelo otra vez, vamos!

- No.

- Dímelo, Cass. Vamos, no te va a doler.

- Te amo, ¿contento?

- Sí. – Dean sonrió a su Ángel. – Te eché de menos.

- Perdóname, la próxima vez te llamaré. – Castiel acarició la mejilla de su cazador.

- Te amo. – Dean besó a su Cass en la mejilla.

- Amor mío, eres muy mono. – Susurró Castiel antes de besar una vez más a su Dean Winchester. Él, por toda contestación, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su Ángel para contemplar un amanecer desde el Empire State.

_Bien, Dean, asúmelo, definitivamente eres la tía en esta relación._


End file.
